Deva
The Devas are twelve beast-type Digimon that served Zhuqiaomon in the Digimon Tamers series. They were based from a legend from Indian Buddhism of the twelve Devas or Yaksha generals who protected the Buddha of Medicine. Each Deva resembles a symbol of the Chinese zodiac. In Japan, they are called the "Shinsho" meaning "Godly Generals" ("Shin" means god or godly; "Sho" means a military general). Their Yaksha Generals are later combined with the concept of Chinese Zodiac Animals for some Asian regions. The most distinguishing characteristic of the Devas are the three horns on their heads and their red eyes (with the exception of Makuramon). They tend to wear Chinese-styled battle armor suits. They are also only Ultimate level. Another thing is that many have the word "treasure" in their attack or weapon names. It is noticed that all 12 Devas serve Zhuqiaomon exclusively in Digimon Tamers only. In the Digimon general settings, there are three Devas serving each of the four Sovereigns. History The Devas were created by Zhuqiaomon to search for Calumon, and according to Vajiramon, to also conquer the Real World. The first nine Devas made their way into Tokyo, thanks to Yamaki's Juggernaut machine which malfunctioned and allowed the Devas to arrive. The Tamers and their Digimon managed to defeat the first eight of them, but the ninth, Makuramon, abducted Calumon which forced the gang to pursue them into the Digital World, encountering the last three Devas. By the time they made their way to Zhuqiaomon, only Antylamon remained. However, she felt sympathy for Suzie, lost in the Digital World, and renounced her master's belief that Digimon should wipe out humans. As punishment, she was stripped of her title and regressed to Lopmon for a time. Members (Order of series appearance) Mihiramon * Voiced by Bob Papenbrook (US) & Masahiko Tanaka (Japan). The Tiger Deva. When Mitsuo Yamaki activated the Juggernaut Program, Mihiramon took advantage of it and used it to Bio-Emerge in the Real World right on top of Hypnos Headquarters. Kyubimon, Gargomon and Growlmon battled him but were beaten easily. Takato used a Blue Card to Matrix Digivolve Growlmon to WarGrowlmon and he destroyed Mihiramon. Mihiramon cackled and taunted Yamaki to the point of temporary madness as Juggernaut had allowed him to enter the Real World, something Yamaki had wanted to prevent. He voiced his amazement that Growlmon had Digivolved, but was unwilling to believe a human had anything to do with it. Attacks * Samurai Tiger Tail (Treasure Stick): Mihiramon's tail turns into three parts connected by chain links and then attacks. * Armored Tiger Tail (Treasure Stick): Mihiramon's tail turns into three parts connected by chain links with the end having a metal tip and attacks. * Vimohana: Uses its tail to create a sonic boom. Sandiramon * Voiced by Lex Lang (US) & Ikkei Seta (Japan). The Snake Deva. Sandiramon wreaked havoc with the subway system before battling Gargomon and Kyubimon. Before Takato and Guilmon arrived, Kyubimon and Gargomon attacked Sandiramon. After Takato arrived Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon and destroyed Sandiramon. Before Sandiramon died, he warned them that the other Devas were coming. Attacks * Venom Axe (Treasure Halberd): He injects venom into his enemy with his halberd, either by slashing with the one he holds in his tail, or spitting out an axe-shaped purple force of acid. * Kurishuna Sinduramon * Voiced by Richard Epcar (US) & Issei Futamata (Japan). The Rooster Deva. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon encountered Sinduramon while on a camping field trip. He caused a blackout in the city by absorbing the electricity. When encountered later on with an owl speaking for Sinduramon (the owl was voiced by Michael Sorich in the style of a southern priest), Guilmon and Terriermon rushed after him and battled him at the dam. They Digivolved to Growlmon and Gargomon to fight him. Sinduramon met his demise when Growlmon's attack knocked him into the water, destroying him with the very electricity he had absorbed. Attacks * Treasure Pestle * Positron Pulse: Attacks enemies with electricity from his Treasure Pestle. Pajiramon * Voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in the style of Kate Mulgrew (US) & Masako Katsuki (Japan). The Sheep Deva. Pajiramon and Vajramon appeared downtown in the real world and did some rampaging. Gargomon had a hard time defeating her until Henry Wong used the Blue Card to Digivolve Gargomon to Rapidmon who destroyed Pajiramon and Vajramon. Unfortunately, Vajramon somehow revived himself. Pajiramon was the polar opposite of her partner as Vajramon saw his fight with Renamon as an amusing pastime, whereas Pajiramon regarded it as "my job" and Terriermon as "little traitor", showing her resentment for humans (even going so far as to attempt to use Henry as a human shield from Rapidmon). It could be discussed that she and her partner were a couple, but it's not implied. Attacks * Treasure Bow: Shots of double-edged golden arrows. * Vafunijuvara * Thunder Stomp: Incessant hoof stamping that causes great physical damage. * Lullaby Bleat: Loud bleat voice that lulls targets in range to sleep. Vajramon * Voiced by Michael McConnohie (US) and Unshou Ishizuka (Japan). The Ox Deva. Vajramon appeared with Pajiramon in the Real World, where they began to eat electrical appliances to stabilize themselves after the Bio-Emerge. As Gargomon battled Pajiramon, Renamon engaged with Vajramon. Both were evenly matched and Vajramon was impressed with Renamon's strength to the point and developed a crush on her, though Renamon called him "pig" before they actually began to fight. Vajramon, unlike Pajiramon, enjoyed fighting his opponent to the point as if it were simply a game as he deflected Renamon's Diamond Storm attack. He was later seemingly destroyed by Rapidmon alongside of Pajiramon, but mysteriously revived himself. He then attempted to talk with Renamon to get her join the Devas, unaware that she only wanted to get more information on them and their master. The theme of his attraction to her was continued as he commented on how elegantly he thought she moved (and when later he said that she was so beautiful but so naive). When she refused later on a baseball field, she fought Vajramon until Rika, Takato, Growlmon, Henry, and Gargomon appeared. Vajramon overwhelmed Growlmon, and Gargomon easily. However, Vajramon was reluctant to fight Kyubimon, attempting to reason with her until he saw he has to make her understand with brute force. By that time, Rika got a Blue Card resulting in Kyubimon Digivolving to Taomon. Vajramon had been enamoured with Renamon and Kyubimon because of their animalistic appearance, but was slightly put off by Taomon for looking "so human" and that his master would not approve. Taomon revealed to Vajramon that she used him to get the info she required. Feeling betrayed, Vajramon was bent on killing Taomon, only to die by her power after slapping his swords with her sleeves and deleting him with one of her spells with little or no effort on her part. Attacks * Deva Blade (Treasure Sword): Vajramon holds his swords in an X formation and sends an energy beam towards the opponent. * Terra Blade: Vajramon strikes the ground with his swords and fires energy beams. Indramon * Voiced by Neil Kaplan (US) & Horiuchi Kenyuu (Japan). The Horse Deva. Indramon bio-emerged in the real world. He first spoke to Impmon after laughing at the smaller Digimon and pointed out Impmon had "the stench of humans", a "Digimon that has been kept by humans has no self-respect" and told Impmon he should abandon his dreams of Digivolving (Impmon calls Indramon "Muleface" and "The Purple Pony" and refers to his laugh as giving him the creeps and knowing it was Indramon who was laughing at him, implying the two knew each other). Renamon arrived caused Indramon to tell them that they were pathetic, then he disappeared. Apparently never one to turn down a challenge, he later returned and battled Impmon, despite telling Renamon he'd gladly fight her as well. Indramon batted Impmon for a great deal of time and congratulated him on having heart and courage, but also pointed out that it wasn't enough to beat him. He then fought Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon, easily beating them all with one attack. Indramon left thanks to Mitsuo Yamaki and the Juggernaut program. He returned later only to be defeated by WarGrowlmon. Attacks * Treasure Triton : ABsorbs enemies attack through horn and sends it back at opponents 10 time stronger * Horn of Desolation: Indramon stores up power in his horn-like "Treasure Triton" and sends a powerful blast of energy at an enemy with a blow of his horn. Kumbhiramon * Voiced by Joshua Seth (US) & Miyata Kouki (Japan). The Rat Deva. Jeri and Calumon encountered Kumbhiramon and were chased by him until Leomon bio-emerged in the Real World and fought him. Kumbhiramon later returned and cloned himself. Leomon had help from Gargomon to defeat him and Leomon finished him off. He was also one of the weakest Devas, being fend off and then later killed by Leomon, who is a Champion. Attacks * Treasure Pestle * Deva Clone: Creates 5 multiple copies of himself and forms a hexagram around the enemy, and attacks with the "Treasure Pestle". Vikaralamon * Voiced by Michael Sorich (US) and Masafumi Kimura (Japan) . The Pig Deva. Vikaralamon was the last Deva to bio-emerge into the Real World. Thanks to his massive size, extreme durability and great strength, Vikaralamon caused great destruction in Shinjuku. Because the attacks of the Tamers' Digimon at their Champion level had no effect on Vikaralamon, they digivolved to their Ultimate level and thus Rapidmon, Taomon and WarGrowlmon engaged again in battle against him. However, Vikaralamon's attacks brought the three Digimon under great problems, especially WarGrowlmon, who was trapped under an energy ball for most of the fight. In the meantime Mitsuo Yamaki prepared to activated the Juggernaut program but Vikaralamon opened a rip in the sky before Juggernaut was activated. When Makuramon used an attack on the Hypnos building, everyone evacuated it and Vikaralamon returned to attacking. This time also the army attacked him but to no avail. Takato in the meantime helped WarGrowlmon free himself who then destroyed Vikaralamon by firing his Atomic Blaster at point-blank range. Attacks * Fusion Ball (Treasure Wheel): Fires a giant energy ball ("Treasure Wheel") from his mouth. A blue wheel can bind, a green wheel can heal, a red wheel can destroy, a yellow wheel can transport. * Boar Bog: Regurgitates a foul smelling, black sticky goo from his mouth. Makuramon * Voiced by Joe Ochman in the style of Roddy McDowall (US) and Ryo Horikawa (Japan). The Monkey Deva. Makuramon first appeared in the guise of a human and spied on the Tamers for a while, being noticeably interested in Calumon. For example he appeared during a game of Hide and Seek and even tried to steal Takato's D-Power. When he watched the battle between Leomon and Kumbhiramon he finally realized that Calumon was the Shining Digivolution. When Vikaralamon Bio-Emerged, he revealed his true form and told the Tamers about their goals - to get more power so that they can defeat their enemies. He then used his Primal Orb to cause a failure in the Juggernaut program and when Vikaralamon was defeated he kidnapped Calumon. He then fled to the Digital World but during his reentry he lost Calumon and thus had to search for him. During this search he frequently clashed with the Tamers who also went to the Digital World to search for Calumon. He met his end when Beelzemon attacked him and scanned his data. Makuramon had appeared to Beelzemon during the fight with Megidramon and blamed him on the near destruction of the Digital World, as well as insult him and chastise him, as Makuramon considered himself superior and told Beelzemon that Chatsuramon had "wasted power" on him by giving him the ability to digivolve. Beelzemon used little or no effort to grab him by the face and told Makuramon "You talk too much, Monkey boy. But you do have one thing I need," and with that, proceeded to delete and absorb the screaming monkey. Beelzemon would later use Makuramon's Primal Orb attack to capture Taomon and Rapidmon in bubbles. Attacks * Primal Orb (Treasure Jewel): Can be used as a flaming projectile or hurled to strike opponents with. It can also be used to trap opponents in. * Raurava * Monkey Pummel Majiramon * Voiced by Bob Papenbrook (US). The Dragon Deva. Makuramon used Majiramon to fly up to where Calumon's cage was stuck but it was empty so they went looking for it. They encountered the Tamers and engaged in battle. Majiramon was defeated when Ryo used the Goliath card to make Cyberdramon bigger. Once they were the same size, Cyberdramon proceeded to manhandle Majiramon and killed the unlucky Deva by crushing his skull (in the original Japanese, there is an audible 'crunch' when this happens). Attacks * Flaming Arrowheads (Treasure Arrow): Flies up and shoots fire arrows at his opponents. * Vedaka: Summons 108 Treasure Arrows from the sky to attack. * Firewall: Creates a large wall of fire to surround opponents. * Fire Breath: Can breath a stream of fire from his mouth. Chatsuramon * Voiced by Tom Wyner (US) and Koji Ishii (Japan). The Dog Deva. After Impmon was defeated by Indramon, Chatsuramon contacted him from the Digital World and promised him the power he did not have. However Impmon then had to destroy the Tamers and although at first reluctant Impmon finally agreed. Chatsuramon then brought him back to the Digital World and took Impmon to where Zhuqiamon gave him the power to Digivolve to Beelzemon. After Beelzemon had defeated Infermon, Chatsuramon ordered him to destroy the Tamers and later brought him to the Tamers. Chatsuramon made himself known to the Tamers on two occasions: one where he abducted Calumon and brought him to the Sovereigns and another where he tried to kill Lopmon for her betrayal. The latter ended up with Chatsuramon being destroyed by Gallantmon after he mortally injured Terriermon with his Treasure Mallet attack. Beelzemon took advantage of his proprietor's death by absorbing his data (it's implied he had been planning on doing this at some point himself, as he called Chatsuramon a dirty dog and said he'd gotten what he deserved), and giving him a power boost in the process. Chatsuramon's last words were, "Long live the Sovereign!" Apparently he competes with Makuramon for praise from their master and detests humans just as much as the other Devas with Lopmon being the exception, as he voiced his disgust while Suzie Wong clung to Lopmon. Attacks * Treasure Mallet: Turns his entire body into a mallet. * Shuvabojana: Turns his entire body into a mallet and knocks the earth to create an earthquake. * Howl of the Heavens: He howls supersonically enough to weaken force fields. Antylamon * Voiced by Michelle Ruff (US) and Aoi Tada (Japan). The Rabbit Deva. Antylamon was originally one of the Devas, whose job was as guardian of the south gate leading to Zhuqiaomon's palace. When she met Suzie Wong, Antylamon grew to care about the girl & drove fellow Deva Makuramon away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverted her to Lopmon, making her a partner to Suzie. But during the D-Reaper's attack in the Real World, Lopmon regained her ability to Digivolve to Antylamon to help out the Tamers. Attacks * Bunny Blades (Treasure Axe): Her paws glow with pink light before becoming large crescent moon shaped blades. When her paws are in this state she is able to throw blades of pink light energy as well as slice and dice her enemies in close physical combat. * Ashipatoravana (アシパトラヴァナ): Revolves like a tornado and slashes the enemy with the "Treasure Axe". Gender uncertainties In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, Antylamon (and her Rookie form, Lopmon) speaks with an antiquated dialect which uses gender-neutral pronouns, leaving viewers unable to discern if he was male or female (with a leaning towards the latter as a result of his female voice actress) until a much later episode, when his partner, Suzie, referred to him as male. However, in the dubbed incarnation of this series, Antylamon and Lopmon are female. pt:Digimons Deva